conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven Bastion
Haven Bastion is located on the western coast of Selea. It has a population of over 3 million people; the demonym is Havener. There are usually two leaders: the director of the Black Market and a city manager elected by the citizens. Etymology The name Haven Bastion comes from the Old Selean words hav (hell) and basti (prison). The current meaning of the name is Peaceful Residence from Selean have (peace) and bastion (home). History Haven Bastion was established in the early 4th century as a prison for political opponents of the Purist regime. After the revolution in 359 and the establishment of Fleia as Queen, the prison was converted into a city, with the former prisoners becoming the citizens. The Black Market first emerged in late 377 in response to foreign competition. The first director of the Black Market government was Yzak Elsmann, elected in 425 by 79% of the citizens. Geography The city of Haven Bastion was built on a massive cliff overlooking the Tethys Ocean. The Have River flows from the northeast and goes into the Port of Haven by way of the Stepp Falls. The city lies east of a transform fault, so minor earthquakes hit the city frequently. Administrative Divisions The five major divisions of Haven Bastion were established in 502 under Jonas Hall's directorship. These divisions mark each expansion of Haven Bastion's walls, and remnants of the original walls are still visible in the city itself. Each division has a representative in the Haven Bastion parliament, and each has a district budget and emergency services. The districts are named: *Temple *Yenna *Zeosha *Tamarind *Ariely Economy Haven Bastion's economy is supported mostly through its port and university. The Port of Haven is the largest in the northern hemisphere and is only slightly smaller than the port of New Hope in the southern hemisphere. The Black Market protects local merchants from foreign competition by increasing the prices of imports. In addition, the Black Market employs about 70% of the labor in Haven Bastion, though its influence spreads beyond just economics. Tourism plays a major role in Haven Bastion's economy. Over 2 million people visit Haven Bastion for both pleasure and business. The top three tourist attractions are the Stepp Falls, University of Technological Innovation, and the Great Temple. These three places provide 20% of the revenue of the city. Transportation Haven Bastion is famous for its massive light rail system. Over 80% of the population uses the light rail as their main form of transportation. The light rail system brings in approximately 30% of Haven Bastion's revenue. Sina Clan members provide a form of taxi service for short trips using their drakes. Records indicate that almost 1.5 million people used this service annually. The Black Market has made a deal with Selea Temar to build a intercity train system. The track started construction in the fall of 733, and it opened 15 months later. Education At 72%, Haven Bastion has the highest level of literacy on Themis, surpassing Selea Temar at 56% literacy. The University of Technological Innovation is the pinnacle of education in Haven Bastion. It has 6 campuses throughout the Selea Republic. has 69,377 on its Haven campus; the total student population equals 127,667. Culture Despite its scientific focus, Haveners are deeply religious, and numerous temple have been built throughout the city. The most temples are found in the Temple district, and almost all major deities have temples somewhere in the city. Many Haveners have personal shrines in their homes. Most of these shrines are dedicated to home protection or fertility goddesses. Category:Materia